


How Did I Get So Lucky

by WinchesterGospels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Reader Insert, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterGospels/pseuds/WinchesterGospels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Request: Will you write a fan-fic between the reader and Lilly, the lesbian from the psychic show down in season 2(All Hell Breaks Loose episode)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did I Get So Lucky

The music was pounding in the club and the flashing lights were starting to give you a headache. The ice in your drink had melted, watering down the already weak Jack and Coke some random had pressed in your hand in an attempt to get in your pants. As you moved to find a table to ditch the class, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Rolling your eyes, you had a colorful string of comebacks on your lips as you spun around to challenge whatever drunk frat boy had decided to make another go at you. Straight guys seemed to take your sexuality as a challenge. That, ore they assumed you would be up for a threesome with them and their girlfriend.

“Listen, just because I’m a –“ your words fell out of your mouth as you realized that you weren’t looking at some stumbling idiot. No, you were met with the most gorgeous hazel eyes, framed with long lashes, blinking in surprise at your harshness.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you,” she apologized quickly, turning to disappear into the sweaty throng of dancers.

“No! Don’t go, I’m sorry. I thought…I thought you were someone else.” You couldn’t take your eyes off of her. She was thin, her long hair fell to her mid-back and it swung gracefully with her hips as she moved. She stuck out her hand with a smile.

“Lily.” You took her hand in yours and noticed how soft her skin was.

“_________.”

Lilly giggled. _God, even her laugh is beautiful,_ you thought.

“Well,” she replied, “I was going to buy you a drink but I see you already have one.” She nodded to the glass in your hand and her hair fell into her face.

“Oh…ummm…yeah. I didn’t want this anyways,” you muttered. “Hey, do you…do you want to get out of here? I’m starving.” The words just tumbled out of your mouth and you barely recognized yourself in that moment.

Lily smiled, “Sure! I know a great place a couple blocks away, as long as you don’t mind Mexican food.” You nodded and she grabbed your wrist and pulled you into the cool air outside.

 

Two hours later, you found yourself laughing over some of the best authentic burritos you had ever had. Lily was perfect, you discovered. She was smart, funny, and she had a take-no-shit attitude. It wasn’t love, you had only just met her, but you knew that you couldn’t let her go. _How did I get so lucky?_ You thought.

When the restaurant closed, you turned to Lily just as she was hailing a cab.

“I-I had a really great time tonight Lily. Do you think we could maybe do it again sometime?” You shifted nervously, praying she felt the same.

“Silly, you think our night is over? Come home with me tonight.” She dropped her voice to a whisper and brought her face within inches of yours. For a second, your mind went blank, but when her lips pressed to yours, soft and warm, you immediately wrapped your arms around her waist, pulling her tight.

You only broke away at the crude jeers from some drunk guys passing by. Kissing you again, Lily flipped them off and pulled you into the cab that had just pulled up. She barely got her address out before you attached yourself to her lips again, pressing her against the other side of the cab. The driver just rolled his eyes and turned up the radio to tune out the soft moans that filled the air.

Too quickly you felt the cab roll to a stop and the two of you stumbled out like giggling teenagers. Lily led you up to her apartment and just as the door shut you were pulling at her dress, wordlessly begging for more. Lily pushed you to the couch as you shimmied out of your jeans. Left in your shirt and black lacy underwear (thank goodness you had thought to wear them!). Lily dipped her head down to your thighs, leaving small wet kisses and nips as she worked up to the aching wetness between your legs. Giving you a coy smile, she mouthed at your clit, letting the fabric rub against the sensitive nub. Your eyes rolled back with an appreciative moan.

“Oh god, Lil, yes! That feels – _ah_ – amazing!” You felt her rip aside the offending material and plunge her tongue into y our hole. Bucking softly against her mouth, desperate for more than the small teasing licks, you groaned when she pulled away and moved up for a kiss. Her fingers took over, rubbing small circles around your clit.

“Someone’s eager,” she said smiling against your neck. “So wet for me baby. Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you tonight.” Another moan escaped your lips as she gently cupped your breasts under your shirt. Lily peeled off your shirt and hers and then pressed soft kisses all over your body, worshipping every inch of you. Your eyes fluttered open when you felt her finger slip inside you. Slowly, she began to pump in and out, adding a finger as you began to write under the sensation.

“Shit, baby, of _fuck_ that feels good…please, _ah_!” You gasped when her lips found your clit again, sucking and pulling you closer to the edge. Rolling your hips against her hand, you couldn’t control the obscene moans from spilling from your mouth.

“That’s it baby, let me hear all those pretty sounds. Wanna make you scream for me.” Fuck this chick was hot and when you though she couldn’t get any hotter, she let her mouth find your nipple and between the small nips and pulls you could feel her hot breath against your skin as she whispered.

“That’s it ______, come for me.”

That was all it took, along with her fingers pumping furiously, curling against your g-spot with every thrust, and you were screaming.

“Fuck Lily, oh god yes! Don’t – _ah_ – stop! Ahh!” You came hard, your body arching off the couch and then collapsing again. Kissing you sweetly, Lily laid down next to you, tracing invisible patterns across your skin as you recovered.

“Doing alright?” she whispered.

“ M’better than alright. That was…amazing,” you replied, kissing her gently. “But I didn’t get to repay you the favor.”

Lily just smiled, “Well, I’m sure there will be plenty of opportunities for that, don’t you think?”

“I do,” you said with a smile. 


End file.
